Don't leave me
by eburn
Summary: Theres a witch as a threat. Stiles loves Derek. Derek loves Stiles. Dereks sorta in a relationship with Jen. Or is he? Almost death fic! Happy endings?
1. Chapter 1

Stiles was sitting in his room doing research on the latest threat, a witch, when Derek Hale came through his window. Just another lovely Saturday night.

"Derek, what's up?" He tried to make it sound as casual as he could, but doing that and trying to keep you heart beat steady was pretty hard. Yup, that's right everyone. Stiles is in love with someone who he will never have and who now has a girlfriend.

"Found anything new?" Stiles turned around and took in the sight of Derek, who had a blue button down, black slacks and some fancy shoes. He's pretty sure his heart skipped a beat but Derek was nice enough not to point it out, but explained instead. "I'm taking Jen out tonight, and she wanted me to wear this." He said with a shrug.

Stiles willed himself not to send of any emotions that Derek could smell and instead turned back to his research. "Um yea. She's part of the Stärke coven, that's German for strength, power, force, along those lines anyway. They have laws about not hurting humans unless the human poses as a threat, the rest of the supernatural world they kill and gain their power."

"Okay." With that Derek exited through the window.

Stiles made sure Derek was far away enough so he wouldn't hear him let out a shaky breath then choke out a sob._ What makes her so special, _he thought_. I've been there for him since Scott got bitten, I've put up with his shit and his packs and yet he still doesn't even think of me as a friend, never mind part of the pack._

He fell asleep that night with tear staining his face.

He woke up feeling like shit, glancing at his clock he saw it was 10AM and rolled out of bed. He could hear his father shuffling around in the kitchen, probably making himself some coffee, so he got up and went down the stairs and was greeted by a very sleepy Sherriff.

"Late night?" Stiles questioned, though by bags under his fathers eyes he didn't need to ask.

"Yes, any news about the witch?" Stiles looked at him in shock, until he remembered they told the Sherriff about everything last month, well he sort of found out when he walked in to his own house with a wolfed out Scott and Isaac. Instinctively he pulled out his gun and pointed it between Isaac and Scott, but when Stiles stood in front of him and told him he'll tell him everything, things finally settled down.

"Yes, she's going to be strong and she's trying to kill the pack. Well apart from the humans." He said looking down at his empty cup. "Dad can I ask you something." The Sherriff could hear the uncertainty in his sons voice and was a little concerned.

"Sure."

"What do you do when you're in love with someone, but said someone was in a relationship?" The Sherriff opened his mouth to answer but Stiles continued. "I mean before they were in a relationship things were good between us, you know. I thought they felt the same way, his touches lingered and I know he always looked at me when he thought I didn't notice and smiled. Then one night he came by and he said sorry. I had no idea what he was talking about but he said it again and left, then the next day we had a pack meeting and that bitch was there. He told us and he gave everyone a smile but the happiness didn't reach his eyes but soon it started to. He looks so god damn happy, dad." He took a deep breath, still not meeting his fathers eyes. "Why doesn't anyone want me? Why do I want the ones I can't have?" He knew he was crying and how pathetic he must sound but he couldn't seem to care. He felt strong arms wrap around him.

"I know you're talking about Derek and I noticed all those things during one pack meeting, even then he was with her. But there's nothing wrong with you, you're special and the right person will come along one day son, I promise. If he can't see you for what you're worth then he isn't worth your tears."

"That doesn't stop it hurting." Stiles whispered.

"I know, son. I know."

Two hours later Stiles was at Derek's for a pack meeting, making sure to stay away from Jennifer while he was there. The whole pack including Derek were all throwing concerned looks at Stiles, they've never seen him like this. He looked a little like Derek when Scott was first bitten, his face was empty of any emotion and the wolves couldn't get a read of his emotions through sent either. He shut them all off. When the meeting was over Stiles got up to leave, which surprised everyone. Normally they all stayed an hour or two after a pack meeting.

"Where are you going?" Derek asked, Stiles turned and saw he had a small smile which made his heart sink, because he knew he wasn't the one who put it there.

"Home." He answered coldly.

"Why? We normally hang out after a pack meeting." Isaac piped up. What Stiles said next shocked everyone.

"I'm not pack." The next thing he knew he was up against a wall with Derek in his personal space. Growling low in his throat.

"What do you mean you aren't pack?"

"Well ever since your girlfriend joined the pack, I've been pushed out more while everyone else was hanging out here." He swallowed the lump in his throat, and looked over at everyone, who was staring back at him. "It was okay before she came here, because I had you Derek. We hung out and we talked, you listened to me while I rambled on and I would listen to you, but not once have you told me I'm pack. Fuck, when Jennifer came you announced that she was pack, but you pushed me aside. You all know I'll be there for you and you all take advantage of it. But I can't say no because I have an urge to protect you all, I see you as family even if you don't see me as yours." Stiles grabbed Derek's hands and pushed them down and shoved him slightly. Derek let him do this. He looked over at the pack and whispered, "I'm sorry. It's not your fault Jennifer, its mine." The wolves tried to listen for the lie, but found none. They all watched as Stiles walked away.

"Derek?" Scott asked hesitantly.

"You should all leave." He hated how his voice cracked a little at the end.

"Okay." Jackson, Lydia, Scott, Allison, Isaac, Jennifer, Boyd and Erica left while Derek went to bed and curled around himself.

X

Stiles started to drive home when he saw a shadow out of the corner of his eye. He immediately recognized it though, the witch. So he turned around and followed it into the wood were he parked his jeep and got his phone. He wasn't going to tell the pack but he had a few things he needed to tell them just in case he didn't make it, but all he could think about was telling Derek how he really felt. If he could take down the witch, he knew how much of his spark that would use and he could die. But it would be worth it. So he pressed call. Thankfully it went to Derek's voice mail.

"Hey Derek." He started. "I just wanted to tell you something just in case I don't make it through this. I always wanted to tell you and now I might die so I guess is time, just-I know you so if anything happens don't blame yourself." He closed his eyes and took a deep shaky breath. "I love you. Fuck I love you so much, Goodbye Derek." He then hung up, wiped his eyes and went after the witch.

X

The rest of the pack were all at Scott's, all of them worried about Stiles. Jennifer broke the silence.

"Does anyone know why he thinks all of this is his fault? He didn't do anything wrong."

"Its how his brain works." Lydia said. "He thinks everything is his fault and that he needs to protect everyone from everything. He doesn't know how to put himself first. Or tell people how he really feels." The last part she mumbled, to quite for the humans to hear but loud enough for the wolves.

"What do you mean?" Scott asked generally confused.

"Huh?"

"You said he doesn't tell people how he really feels. Who didn't he tell."

"Derek." She said looking over at Jennifer. "He's in love with Derek and I think Derek's in love with him, but I'm not sure yet. Sorry Jen."

"Why should you be sorry?"

"Because Derek may love Stiles and not you." Jennifer looked at everyone confused then it clicked.

"Me and Derek aren't together. We're just have sex." She looked around at all there confused and shocked faces and laughed a little to herself. "You actually thought we were together, seriously. We don't do an couple-ly stuff apart from the sex bit, we went out for dinner the other day but that's only because Derek felt guilty about what he was doing. Why do you all seem shocked?"

It was Lydia who spoke up first. "Derek's never had any fuck buddies, do you know why he needs one now?"

Of course Jennifer knew, it was the first thing she asked him when they started this whole thing. But it was also the first promise she made to him. "I promised him that I wouldn't tell anyone, but he told me it was because-"

X

Stiles walked through the woods trying to find the witch, he tries to be quite but there's a constant crunching of leaves under his feet, and its making it difficult. But then he hears a twig snap to his left and whips his head around, and see's her. He looks her up and down trying to intimidate her but by the smirk of his face he can see its not working.

"Why are you here? What can a pack of werewolves and a couple of humans offer you?"

"Oh honey I'm not here for them, sure they're strong but you. You are the one I'm here for. Me and my coven want to invite you to join us, your spark is true and powerful. You didn't have to kill for your power like some of us do." She answered.

"Why would I want to join people who kill for power? I'm not like you and I could probably kill you, so I'll give you one warning. Leave or you wont make it to your coven alive." When she started to laugh, he took a step forward.

"Please, even though you're strong, I'm stronger. I've killed for the power I have now so don't think you could even get one good hit before die."

He knew she was doing all this to tease him and she was probably right, but he wouldn't go down without a fight. Although he had a powerful spark, Stiles liked to fight like any human would. But maybe with his favourite dagger that he keeps strapped to his arm, just below his elbow. He had a nature spark, so he could manipulate the trees, leaves and dust around him, but only really uses it if he has to.

He pulled his dagger from his sleeve and ran towards her, she faked left and went right, punching him in his ribs and laughed when he fell to the ground.

"Ohh Okay, we're going to fight how the humans do?" She taunted.

He got up trying not to wince at the shooting pain in his side.

"What? Can't you fight like a normal person? Is that why you killed for your power. You were weak, you needed to feel strong. But really you wanted to prove everyone wrong, but you proved them right." He said with a smile.

He ran at her again. She tried to dodge his dagger but was a second to late, and he got her in the side. She screamed in. Not a very deep cut, but enough to slow her down. The side of her shirt was bloody and torn, she was on the ground clutching her eyes shut, her face scrunched up in pain. Leaning down he whispered:

"You might wanna leave while you can." He started to turn around when he flew into a tree, dropping his dagger in the process. He heard a crack and saw he ankle was bent at the wrong angle. He saw her as she started to walk over, clutching her side. He tried to look for the dagger but found nothing, when he felt the pain return. He looked up and noticed she was close, too close and tried to push her away but missed.

He tried to stand, wincing as his broken ankle had a little pressure on and from the pain flaring in his ribs. She pushed him back and stabbed the dagger into his leg. He felt the blood starting to pour out, and screamed in agony as she twisted it and laughed.

"You're not much of a fighter, are you pretty boy?" She smirked at him and pulled out the dagger. He didn't give her the satisfaction of hearing him scream. She was right though, he was more of a lover than a fighter. Unless you really piss

him off like right now.

"Not really no" He says "But you pissed me off, so you're never going to see my pretty boy face again." He pouted, and she looked at him as if he were insane. He chuckled to him self at the thought.

The next thing she new she was engulfed by tree roots, tying around her arms and legs. Keeping her in place, causing her to drop the dagger. Stiles stood up (although it took him like 5 minutes, but he got stabbed and a broken ankle so no judge-y) and got his dagger, stalking slowly towards her.

"So here how it goes." Stiles says looking at her in the eyes. "I'm not much of a fighter really, trust me. But you came here and I gave you a chance to leave or you would die, yet you choose to ignore and now we're here. I hope you said your goodbyes." With that he stabbed her in the heart, looking at the light fade out of her eyes.

He moved away and started to feel dizzy and the pain, the adrenalin wearing of. He needed to call an ambulance or he was going to die. That was the only thing he remembers before passing out, but he could have sworn someone caught him before he hit the ground.

X

Derek led in his bed, thinking about the thing Stiles said to him. How could he think he wasn't part of the pack? How could he think that Derek didn't care? Was he going to date someone else? He growled at the thought of someone else touching Stiles.

Stiles, he was loyal and brave. Always putting peoples needs and feelings above his own, never letting anyone down when they needed him. Never got angry when someone cancelled plans with him, always looked so happy even though Derek could see it never reached his eyes. He has risked his life so many times for the pack for him and this is how they all repay him, leaving him out. Making him feel like he isn't pack, making him feel unloved. He should ha-

He was knocked out of his thoughts when his phone made a noise, he had one new voice mail form Stiles.

_"Hey Derek_." He started, but Derek knew something was wrong even before Stiles said anything else.

_"I just wanted to tell you something just in case I don't make it through this. I always wanted to tell you and now I might die so I guess is time, just-I know you so if anything happens don't blame yourself."_

All he could think about is why Stiles would say something like that, did he do something wrong. Was he going to do something? He heard the shaky breath he took.

_ "I love you. Fuck I love you so much, Goodbye Derek."_

Derek stood there clutching his phone to his chest. No Stiles didn't love him, he was making fun of him because he knew how Derek really felt about him. But the voice in the back of Derek's head knew Stiles wouldn't do something like that, and now he was seriously worried. He grabbed his coat, not bothering with his car keys and ran. Following the sent of his mate.

He was at the edge of the preserve when he caught it, the sent. The sent of his mate. He picked up speed, going down on all fours. Ignoring the screaming pain in his legs, he ran. Faster than he ever had in his life, the sent was getting strong but so was the sent of blood. His wolf screaming louder, pushing more. He needed to find Stiles and Stiles had to be okay.

He heard it. The faint sound of a familiar heart beat.

_Thump_

_Thump _

_Thump_

It was slow, weak. But it was there and that's all that mattered. Derek saw what was happening in slow motion. He saw Stiles moving away from the lifeless body, saw him stumble a little and then fall. But caught him before he hit the ground.

He looked at him, the boy-_man_ he loved.

Pale, bloody, broken.

But still beautiful.

He picked him gently and ran with the boy he could never live with out in his arms.

**Tadahh Hope you like it. Next chapter will be up soon:)**


	2. Chapter 2

Derek breathed a sigh of relief when he got through the hospital door and 2 nurses came over and took Stiles away from him, of course his wolf on the other hand didn't like the idea of people he didn't know taking his mate away when he was so venerable. But he pushed it away. He was immediately asked questions.

"Hello, my name is Anne. If you would just answer some simple questions before the police get here, that would be good and it could help." At Derek's nod she continued. "So Mr..."

"Just call me Derek."

"Okay so Derek, do you know anything about how he got the wound? If anything got in it?"

"No, I just found him in the woods like that, he called me and I went to look for him. God, I don't know."

"Did this phone call suggest anything suspicious?" At this Derek collapsed in a near by chair.

"Nothing out of the ordinary." He lied. That phone was personal and no-one was going to know about it if he can help it.

_This is all my fault. Stupid, stupid. Why didn't I tell him._ He thought.

"Okay, I've called Mr Stilinski and he should be here soon. I'm sure he's going to have more questions for you." She stood up to leave.

"Wait." He said. "Do you know how he's doing?"

"No not yet, but we'll be sure to tell Mr Stilinski and he may tell you. But we can't tell anyone who's not family, I'm sorry." She left.

About 5 minutes later the Sherriff came through the door. Derek didn't bother to look up, he could smell the mans worry and rage a mile away. He didn't need to see the look on his face as well.

"Derek, what the hell happened?" the sheriff shouted.

"He...he went after the witch by himself, he tried to protect us all again. I told him a few days ago that I know he wants to go after her, but she's stronger than him and she would kill him, or they would both end up dead. He called me and I knew something was wrong so I went out to look for him. Fund him in the wood and caught him before he passed out, he killed her but he looked really bad." He took a deep breath and looked up to see the look of the sheriffs face. He looked like he aged 10 years in the last 10 seconds. "I don't know if he'll make it, his heart beat was pretty weak. Its all y fault, I'm sorry." He whispered the last bit but the sheriff caught it.

"Listen, this isn't your fault. You know how he can be, but he's going to make it. He's Stiles and he isn't going to leave the pack because he knows it'll fall apart without him. He isn't going to leave me because he know then I'll eat take out every night. He isn't going to leave you because he loves you." Derek's head whipped around to stare at him.

"You know?" He asked breathlessly.

"Of course I know, he's my son. How do you know?"

"I-I didn't until a few hours ago but I thought he was lying, playing with me because he found out he was my mate. But I knew e wouldn't do anything like that." He looked down at the floor, not wanting anyone to see the tears flowing freely down his face. "What if he dies?" He whispered.

"He isn't going to die Derek." The sheriff says softly. He puts a hand on Derek's shoulder. "Look at me. When he wakes up, you have a lot of grovelling to do. You're not going to get forgiven that easily son, you didn't tell him how you felt or what he means to you. And your in a relationship already. With a woman."

"Jen? No we're not in a relationship, we're..um just having sex. She know about Stiles anyway." He mumbled.

"Okay son." The sheriff said with laughter in his voice. "Have you called the rest of the pack yet?" Derek shook his head. "Okay, I'll do it."

**x**

The pack were all seriously confused, they really did not understand what as going on.

"Okay, so explain this again." Erica said.

Jen sighed, why couldn't she just have a normal life.

"Okay so when we started I told him no falling in love and all that bullshit and he said it wont be a problem, I felt a little offended because he said it so...Derek so I told him to tell me what's going on and why would he wants to do this. He told me that he had a mate and at the time I didn't know who and he looked so venerable. He said his mate didn't know how he felt and that he never would because he didn't feel the same way. I didn't know it was Stiles he was talking about at first, but I knew Stiles was in love with Derek, then I started noticing things about Derek. How he looked at Stiles a little to long, how his touch lingered. I confronted him an he told me it was Stiles and I told him that Sties loved him. He told me it wasn't funny and to get out. A week later he called me and we talked, he said we could stop anytime I waned to and I wanted to stop but I couldn't."

She took a breath. How was she supposed to explain this to a bunch of teenagers.

"Its not because I was in love with him or anything it was because he wanted to forget and when he said that, it broke my heart and I couldn't say no. He told me things that were really bad. Derek might look confidant and secure but he really isn't, all he wants is to be loved and he thinks he doesn't deserve that. Don't be angry at him okay."

By the time she had done she was crying, as was Lydia and Allison.

Scott's phone began to ring.

"Hey sheriff...really? Is he okay?...yea I'm with them now, we're on our way...Okay bye."

The wolves looked at him with concerned and pained expressions, the rest looked confused.

"Stiles is in the hospital, we need to get there now."

The pack scramble out the door, none of them bothering with there jackets, and speed to the hospital.

When they get there they see Derek and the sheriff both looking tired and scared in the waiting room.

"John what happened?" Scott shouted to the sheriff as they approached.

"Stiles he went after the witch. He killed her but he got hurt, really badly hurt."

"Sheriff" They all looked at the nurse. "Can you come with me please, I'll give you an update on how Stiles is doing but I can't do it in front of his friends without your permission."

"No, no. They're fine, how's he doing?"

"He not doing so well. 4 broken ribs, a deep injury to his left thigh, a broken ankle and there may be internal bleeding. We think he might have hit his head as he has a deep cut on the back. Right now he's in a medical induced coma, he could wake up tomorrow or in a few days. A week tops. We don't know the full extent of the injury to the back of his head yet, until he wakes up. He could have brain damage or be blind or deaf."

"O-okay." He sighed. "Can we see him?"

"Only immediate family sir."

"Listen, these people right here are the only people he has. They care for him like he is family. This man right here" He points to Derek "is in love with him and vice versa. These people may not be blood, but they are family." He snaps.

The nurse takes a step back. "I'm sorry sheriff but I didn't know. We aren't allowed to let friends in." When the sheriff tries to cut he off, she simply raises her hand. "But I can see that these people are his family, as you said they may not be blood but they are family. This way please." she walks away as they follow. "Okay, he's in a private room, room 247."

They all rush to the room and simply look at him from the threshold. They see how he's connected to the machines, how the man who's always so strong looks so weak and defeated. The sheriff's the first one to step into the room and drag a chain to next to Stiles' bed and grab a hold of his hand. Derek's the next one, doing the same as the sheriff. Eventually they all enter and crowd around his bed.

7 hours later there was still no change.

"You should all go home and eat, sleep, shower. I'll stay with him and I'll call you all if there's any change." Derek said to everyone, voice softer than it ever has been before. When the Sheriff was about to protest Derek held up his hand. "He wouldn't want you all worrying about him and forget about yourselves. Just-please. I'll call you first thing in the morning, okay?"

"Okay, even the slightest change in his heart beat you call me."

"I promise."

"Okay come on kids and Jen lets go, we can all come back in the morning."

They all headed home while Derek stayed.

"Damn it Stiles why did you have to go after her by yourself? Why leave me that voice mail now and not simply told me before that? You better pull through this, we could have had so much longer if you had just told me. Just please make it through all this for you dad, for your pack. For me." He didn't get a reply but he didn't expect one.

**X**

Its been 2 days and still no change. Derek hasn't left and only had a little sleep.

"Son maybe you should go home, take a shower and change. You can come back here after that." The sheriff said.

"No disrespect sheriff-"

"Call me John."

"Okay, no disrespect John but I'm not leaving him until he wakes up and we can talk. I love him, I can't leave him yet." The look of sincerity in his eyes, John could help but agree.

"Okay, but when he's awake and you've talked, then you go home and shower. Maybe rest a bit."

"Okay."

Derek heard it, the rising of Stiles' heart beat.

"I think he's waking up, his heart beat sped up." He said to John, his voice full of excitement and relief.

"I'll go get the nurse." John said, but Derek didn't really pay any mind to what he said.

"Stiles? Stiles can you hear me?"

"Der-ek" Stiles' voice cracked a little, sounded dry.

"Yea it's me. God Stiles you don't know how happy I am your alive."

Stiles opened his eyes and winced from the brightness, he opened them again. Slower this time and saw the fuzziness of Derek until his eyes started to focus a little better. He saw a look on Derek's face but couldn't quite pinpoint it. Relief? Regret? Love? But surely they weren't for him, right?

"Your dads getting the nurse now, and then we can talk. We have a lot to talk about, but not yet, okay? Now you need lots of rest."

It was weird seeing Derek like this, looking concerned, holding his hand. His voice soft. He then remembered the phone call he made just before going attacking the witch and groaned a little. Of course Derek was acting like this, he felt guilty. He could feel the tears welling in his eyes. Derek didn't love him, nope. Stiles wasn't good enough for him, for anyone. He looked away, not being able to look at the man he love. The man who will never love him back. Derek made a small wounded noise and let go of his hand.

Of course that was went his father and his nurse decided to come in.

"Stiles you're awake." John said, not quite believing it as Stiles turned to look at him.

"Hello Stiles, nice to see you awake. Are you in pain?" The doctor asked.

"No, not right now anyway."

"Okay, when you are you need to tell us. I have a few questions, just to see if there was any brain damage, okay?" At Stiles nod he continued. "First question. What's your name?"

"Stiles Stilinski" He answered voice raspy.

"Okay, we'll get you some water before we continue." The doctor lest and came back with some water. Stiles drank it not realising before how thirsty he was and his throat felt a lot better.

"What Date is it?"

"November 26th 2013 when I last checked. How long was I out?" He asked.

"2 days." It was Derek who answered, voice soft and concerned.

"So its November 28th then right?"

"Yes that's correct. Age and birthday?"

"18 and June 3rd."

"What's the last thing you remember before you pasted out?"

"I didn't see there face, all I remember was being tackled by someone. Then it was fuzzy and they ran away, before I passed out I thought I felt someone catch me before I hit the ground."

"That's correct. Mr Hale told us you called him but out didn't sound like yourself, he went to look for you but didn't see anyone. He caught you and brought you here." Stiles turned to look at Derek who was now in the corner of the room.

"Thank you." Derek nodded.

"Okay thats it for now. You can talk for a little while but then you must rest. I'll talk to you soon Stiles."

When the doctor left his father crowded his personal space.

"I'm not gonna hug you because it might hurt. What were you thinking kid?"

"Sorry dad, didn't think I'd live this long for you to ask that." It came out harsher than he expected and winced. "Sorry, just-I had to do it you know. She was right there and she was going to hurt the pack."

"I know, but you can be damn stupid sometimes." He looked over at Derek then back at Stiles. "I'm going to call the pack okay?" He walked away, not even bothering to wait for an answer.

Stiles looked anywhere but Derek, but when he walked over and hovered over him he was pretty hard to ignore.

"What were you thinking? You could have died."

"Sorry" He blurted out. "I had no right to leave you that message, I just thought I was gonna die you know? I wanted to tell you before I..." He trailed off and turned to look at Derek. They locked eyes and he could see the guilt and anger behind them. He felt something in his gut clench.

"Look I know you're here because you feel guilty but you can leave, I've loved you for a while and I've watched you walk away enough times. I've seen you with Jen enough times to know you don't feel the same. You're straight, I get it. If this makes you uncomfortable then I'll leave the pack." He closed his eyes and willed the tears not to come. "Maybe it'll be good for both of us." He opened them to see Derek look like he'd been slapped.

"You will not leave the pack." He growled. "Me and Jen aren't in a relationship, we do it so I can forget about the person I love for a little while." His eyes soft he said. "I didn't know they felt the same way."

Stiles eyes were wide and panicked. Derek loved someone, who?

"Oh, well that persons lucky to have you Der." He whispered. "But I'll need some time to think okay. About my place in the pack, it might seem immature or whatever to you but I can't see you with another person, to know that you love them and they love you." He looked away.

"God, my mate's an idiot." Stiles whipped his head around.

"You have a mate?!"

"Yes and he's so oblivious it hurts." Derek leaned down just a touch away from Stiles' lips. "I love you " He slotted their mouths together, in a gentle kiss. Stiles wrapped his arms around the alphas neck and deepened the kiss. It was a little awkward, to much teen because they were both grinning like idiots. Only braking apart when they needed air.

"I love you" Derek said.

"I love you too."

Derek climbed into the bed next to Stiles being careful not to hurt him, and wrapped him in his arms. They soon both feel asleep, that how they were found by the Sheriff and the pack.

When the pack found out there was cheering, whispered things under there breaths, lecturing and tears.

Just another perfect day in Beacon hills.

_**Well thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed it:)**_


End file.
